


In the Lap of Luxury

by PlatinumVonKarma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (very light honestly), (whoops), Bara Sans (Undertale), Biting, Cos whatever, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Lots of pet names fuck yeah, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, This is mafiafell Sans but I just call him Red, a little bit of fluff too, bara skele, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumVonKarma/pseuds/PlatinumVonKarma
Summary: It's always good to relax after a long day. Here's a fairly typical evening with big Red and his girl.





	In the Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malenchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malenchka/gifts).



> I am still part way through the continuation of Sweet Surrender. Sorry! I got really stuck on Chapter 5 ^^; figured I'd try and finish something short to get back into things.
> 
> A birthday gift for boss thot Malenchka - because hell yes bara Mafiafell Red. Happy birthday you lovely person, enjoy ;D

Sighing with satisfaction, you snuggle into the plush softness of your resting place. For you, it's no contest - this is  _ definitely _ your favourite place to be.

 

That place happens to be the lap of a skeleton monster, your  _ gargantuan _ gangster lover, although no number of superlatives could hope to adequately describe him. Red's infamous, feared on the streets, wanted by innumerable enemies of the family. It's a tough life out there for him, but when he's at home with you, he knows true solace. 

 

You're seated atop Red’s massive femurs, leaning into the warm expanse of his magic-bolstered torso, nuzzling your cheek against his chest. There's nowhere you'd rather be than here.

 

With a sleepy blink, you note that you're sliding further down his body. It's difficult not to, since you're so relaxed, and you're only just tall enough to rest your head on his chest anyway. That isn't a problem by any means, since his tummy is even  _ more _ comfortable. 

 

Red is talking about his day, proud of some big job he'd carried out downtown, but you can't quite take in the words. You're trying to, but you're entirely too comfortable to concentrate. His hand idly strokes your hair, whilst the deep, soothing rumble of his voice reverberates through his chest, the warmth of his magic making your eyes drift closed...

 

“Ya doin’ okay down there?” Something in Red's voice catches your attention, and you look up at him sleepily. Crimson eyelights watch you carefully, sparkling with the wit and humour you've come to love. There's a dopey, affectionate edge to his smirk, though… you're tough enough to work with him, so seeing you like this is just  _ too _ adorable for Red to handle.

 

The big lug has the nerve to tickle you under your chin, making you giggle. Poking his side in retaliation, you opt to bury your face in the soft fabric of his black shirt. It smells of the cigars he smokes, with a musky edge - a combined scent that you've always associated with him, and always found comforting. 

 

“Mm, yeah, just comfy, and sleepy… Sorry...” you yawn, nuzzling into him.

 

“Heh, I know you was up early, sugar, don't worry ‘bout it.” Red chuckles fondly, and you feel the low, soothing sound just as much as you hear it. His hand slides around your back, partly to keep you from slipping off his lap, mostly to hold you closer to him. 

 

You relax into his embrace, holding onto his shirt, losing yourself swiftly to sleep. 

 

“Rest now, kitten. Ya worked hard today...”

 

~

 

Slowly, you open your eyes, your mind returning reluctantly to the waking world. Looking around, you notice you're in the generously-sized bed you share with Red. Casting your mind back, you recall that you'd drifted to sleep in his lap… he must have carried you here. You did fall asleep that way quite often, and so he'd always put you to bed, since he didn't have the heart to wake you. After all, it isn't an issue, since he can lift you so easily, even with one arm. 

 

You can't help but notice that you're stark naked, too. No surprise there. The first time he'd put you to bed, he didn't want to just leave your clothes on. You'd asked Red why he hadn't at least put a nightie on you. His response? “I ain't in the business of wrappin’ my own presents, dollface.” He was of course very entertained at his own joke, and you'd laughed too. And so it continued, time after time.

 

Noticing some movement out of the corner of your eye, you turn to see Red undressing at his side of the bed. He's already taken off everything except his shirt, which he's in the midst of unbuttoning. 

 

You stare longingly up at his broad back. From this angle, he truly looks monstrous in size. Naturally, your thoughts turn carnal within moments.

 

“Well hey there, Big Daddy,” you call to him teasingly. He spins round, his phalanges resting upon the third button down, brow bone raised in surprise.

 

“Hey, Sleepin’ Beauty,” chuckles Red. “You was out like a light.”

 

“I  _ was, _ but seeing you like that?” You deliberately drag your gaze down his body before looking back up at him through your lashes. “That woke me  _ right _ up...” 

 

“Oh no, doll, but ya need to  _ sleep _ soon!” Red tries to maintain a serious expression, hurriedly undoing the last few buttons, though his playful tone betrays him. Tossing the shirt aside, he slips under the covers with you, pressing close to your side. 

 

“Now… how'm I gonna tire you out, huh, baby girl?” His husky words are all too close to your ear, hot breath fanning your skin. You bite down on your lower lip, a shudder running along your spine. Red lets out a sultry purr at your reaction, sliding a hand up along your chest.

 

“So, any suggestions, sweet?” he whispers, the smile evident in his voice. Nuzzling lovingly into your neck, his fingertips run teasingly along the curve of your breast, brushing up against the stiff peak. 

 

“I'd think you wrecking me would make me pretty tired...” You give him a sidelong look, still biting your lip, although it's not enough to conceal your smile. Red laughs heartily, although his fingers don't cease their journey over your sensitive skin.

 

“‘Pretty’ tired? Ah, baby, why don't I jus’ make ya pass out instead?” Holding your gaze, he shifts position, kneeling between your legs, running his fingertips along your thighs. 

 

“Oh, ‘pretty’ please…?” Your teasing entreaty trails off into a sigh of want, staring up at the magnificent figure towering above you. His chest is lit with a fiery glow, his soul burning with its need to be close to you. Red’s gaze is as distracted as yours, eyes lidded as he appreciates your bare body, his touch straying closer and closer to the delicious junction between your legs. 

 

Red’s fingertips brush up against your nether lips, and you can’t help yourself, moaning and pushing out to his hand. You know that you’re already wet enough to take him, it was always like this - just his voice, his eyes, his touch was enough to set the core of you blazing. 

 

You feel a hot flush crawl up your neck and to your cheeks when you notice that Red's just as affected. Rocking his pelvis forward into you, he rubs his hard length up against your inner thigh. You can feel it pulse against you, already slick with magic.

 

“Fuck, baby…” Red's groan syncs with yours as he presses a finger inside you, immediately followed by another when he feels how readily you take it. Your body arches from the bed, breath coming faster now. He meets your gaze, and a shiver of desire crawls its way along his spine. Your brow is furrowed, eyes full of need, begging him for more as you chew on your lower lip. 

 

Red knows what you need, and it’s what he needs, too. Both of you have had a hard day, you’re both pent-up. He moves his fingers from your tight heat, leaving you empty, and he can’t help but chuckle at your soft whimper of disapproval.

 

“Alright, already, jus’ trying to get ya ready… impatient lil thing, aint’cha?” he sighs, a grin crossing his face. He found your impatience kind of adorable, though. The underside of his cock slides along your soaked slit, the ache inside you becoming unbearable, his magic slick and tingling against your sensitive clit, making you squirm and gasp. 

 

Red can't wait any longer either, pressing the thick head of his cock to your entrance, pushing in slowly,  _ maddeningly _ slowly until you're finally full of him. Back arching, your fingers dig into the bed as embers of pleasure catch light deep in your belly. Your moan of satisfaction is nothing short of scandalous.

 

Glancing down at where you’re holding onto the sheets, Red gives a thoughtful hum. He reaches down to take both your hands in his, lifting them above your head, before capturing both your wrists in his right hand. He knows you too well: yes, you’d enjoyed a number of bondage activities before, but nothing quite compared to the directness of  _ his  _ hands rendering you helpless, pinning you down.

 

“Reeed…” you whine, staring up at him imploringly. “Just  _ fuck _ me already!”

 

You notice his brow bone quirk upward, his eyelights glitter with mischief. In that moment, you  _ knew _ you had made a mistake. 

 

“Oh, now,  _ sweetheart _ , you’re in no position to be makin’  _ demands _ , are ya?” He grins wickedly, tongue passing over his teeth as he playfully runs the fingers of his free hand along your jawline.

 

Groaning, you bite down on your lip. You're far too ready to acquiesce, but you also kind of want to be a brat. “I already  _ said  _ please, didn't I?” 

 

“Well, maybe Daddy jus’ wants to hear ya ask again, huh?” Red’s still hilted inside you, unmoving except for the continuous pulsing and throbbing of his magic. It's maddening, an itch you desperately need to scratch, your hips squirming, but unable to move thanks to his heavy pelvis pinning you to the bed.

 

“P… pl--  _ aah! _ ” You’re just moments away from giving in when Red's free hand cups your pubic mound, grinding his thumb against your clit, robbing the very words from your lips. 

 

“What's that, sugar? Can't quite hear ya,” Red purrs, enjoying himself entirely too much, feeling your aching sex react around him. He strokes across your swollen nub slowly, before rubbing it in circles, making you cry out, throwing your head back. 

 

“Just, f-fuck, please fuck me Daddy,  _ please _ , I can't  _ stand  _ it anymore!” Your words escape between staccato gasps and moans, squirming in his grasp.

 

Red growls lowly at the beautiful sight of you arching up toward him, at the intoxicating sound of you so desperate for him. He hooks his free hand under your knee, pushing it back, lifting your hips slightly from the bed. This position makes you feel so exposed, so absolutely tiny beneath the monster, and you  _ love _ it.

 

“Good girl…” he purrs, his eyelights blazing down at you, withdrawing in one swift motion and slamming back into you without warning. His girthy cock fills you full,  _ more _ than full, just what you wanted, what you  _ needed _ .

 

You toss your head back at the sudden knife of ecstasy that slices through you, eyes flying wide. After Red's earlier ministrations, you're on the very edge already. Within two rough thrusts, you're coming undone, a scream ripped from your throat as your climax crashes into you, the overwhelming relief and waves of pleasure making you shudder beneath him.

 

“Ohh, that's a  _ good- fuckin’- girl _ ,” Red groans dreamily, trailing off with a delighted, wicked chuckle, deep thrusts punctuating his words, smacking harshly into your hips. 

 

A wordless cry escapes your lips as Red fucks you mercilessly through your orgasm. Unbelievably, you can already feel another on the way, the angle of your hips allowing him to hit your sweetest spot easily. Leaning down closer, his massive frame looming over you, he runs his tongue along your neck teasingly. 

 

“C'mon, honey, you got another for me, haven't ya?” Red croons in your ear, biting down and growling into your bruised flesh, leaving his mark. “Give it to me.”

 

The sudden pain of his bite combined with the relentless pounding against your sweet spot pushes you right to the brink. He rolls his tongue indulgently over the bitemark he’s left, pulling a gasp from you. Red's ragged pants and growls are a sure sign that he’s close, and you can't help but think about him filling you up with his come... That thought is enough to tip you over the edge, mewling his name, body arching from the bed.

 

Red can feel your body respond powerfully, tightening and drawing him in deeper. It pushes him headlong into his climax, snarling ferociously into your neck as his strokes get wilder and wilder, hilting himself inside you. Already you’re so full of his magic, hot and slick, dripping from you almost immediately.

 

You can hardly stop shivering, the powerful aftershocks of your orgasm wracking your body. Now that he’s stilled inside you, he moves his hands from your wrists, instead cupping your face tenderly in his hands. The fiery crimson of his eyelights is different: rather than scorching with lust, they’re smouldering embers, full of his love for you.

 

Moments like this still threw you off guard. You’re sure that nobody else knows how loving Red can be.

 

He leans in for a long, lazy kiss, his much larger tongue finding yours, leisurely exploring you. Reaching up, you pull him closer, fingertips grazing over his ribs, along his spine, the back of his neck...

 

“Heh- hey, that’s sensitive,” he murmurs against your lips with a grin. “So, did I tire ya out well enough, baby?”

 

“Hm…” You regard him with a flirtatious smirk. “I thought the deal was to make me pass out?”

 

Even as you said that, you could barely stifle a yawn, making him laugh heartily. 

 

“That’s too fuckin’ cute. C’mere, doll…” Red shifts over next to you, pulling you up along his side, and you snuggle gratefully into his chest. Warm and comforting, just like earlier, and now you feel like you might melt into him.

 

“We can continue this tomorrow, pretty sure Boss ain’t expecting me in too early… whaddya say?” He looks down at you, only to see you asleep already. Squeezing your shoulder gently, he draws you close, feeling at peace already.

 

“Sleep well, sweetheart…”

  
  
  



End file.
